


Monster

by mxklmxlk



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Appearance, F/M, Ghost-like appearance, Oneshot, Phantom has sharp teeth, monster-like appearances, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxklmxlk/pseuds/mxklmxlk
Summary: Paulina fell to the ground, she had been shot by a ghost-witch’s potion. Her body aches, her mouth hurt and her ears were ringing.‘What is happening to me?’





	Monster

Paulina scrambled to her knees, taking note at how her short pink nails had turned into long black claws. She put her hands to her ears to block out the noise so she could think, but she couldn't help but notice how they were long and pointy.

”What is happening to me?” she muttered, her voice raw.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew past her and a black and white blur stopped a few feet away from her.

Phantom, the ghost boy, her crush.

Opening her mouth, the words poured out. ”Don't look at me! I'm a monster!”

When the words came out she couldn't help but notice how her teeth that we're once blunt were now razor-sharp.

Phantom stopped, taking notes of her appearance. He must think she was ugly.

His green eyes caught hers, and he smiled, showing off his own pointy teeth. 

He had them too? After closer inspection, his ears were pointed, and his fingers came to sharp tips that resembled claws.

”Then I guess I am too, huh?”


End file.
